Three's a crowd
by chocca2
Summary: Fun and frolics at a student bar. Response to lj prompt. Language and references to nudity.


**Characters/Pairing:** Dean OFC, Sam OFCs

**Disclaimer:** sigh No, I **Still** don't own them

**Warnings: **Language and references to nudity.

**Summary:** Fun and frolics at a student bar.

Massive thanks to pdragon for being a super fast beta at such short notice.

_**Hey, I'm back. Well sort of. This is a short one shot for the current prompt over at found fic on live journal. Thanks so much for all reviews on last story! I have a few other fics in the pot as well as the 'sweet charity' fic I'll do for whoever wins me. The current proceeds are for the writers strike, so if you have a few pennies to spare heard over and get bidding! Check my profile for linkies.**_

_**On with this little fic, sure was fun to write…**_

oOo

She lifted off her heeled shoes onto her toes, drew in closer, and whispered softly into his ear.

Dean's eyes widened, dumbfounded, he stared back at her not-so-innocent face. He smiled. "Gimme a minute." _Damn. These college chicks are something else._ He discreetly rearranged himself as he stepped away, stretched his neck to look around the busy student bar. He nodded when he spotted Sam on one of the bar stools, same place he had left him.

As he made his way through the crowd towards the bar, he caught sight of a pretty redhead sat a few seats away from his brother. She clasped a glass in one hand, fingers and lips dancing with her straw. Her indiscreet gaze was towards Sam; she was clearly making the younger Winchester uncomfortable. Sam acknowledged her, before quickly returning to the bottom of his beer. Dean chuckled to himself, _Oh Sammy,_ _you so need to get laid._

"Duuuude, she wants you!" He nudged Sam with his elbow. Dean stole a glance towards the redhead, they made eye contact however she didn't look away, instead tilted her head to get better view of Sam and playfully sucked on her straw.

"Shut up!" Sam watched her rim the straw with her tongue. He sheepishly smiled, took another gulp of his beer and turned away.

"I'm serious, dude; you need to take her back to the motel an--"

"Dean!" Sam choked out, knowing all too well what was to come. Sam raised an eye brow at his brother, offered him a huffed chuckle.

"Dude, for the last time, I don't need to do anything." Sam slapped a hand on his brothers' shoulder, the other on his chest; looked behind towards the strawberry blonde. He waved her in acknowledgement. "You, on the other hand…" Sam cocked his head in her direction, "shouldn't keep HER waiting."

Dean whisked his head around, nodded, and winked at her before returning his attention to Sam. "Dude, listen…" It was deep, low and coated in a hint of infamy.

Sam shook his head, lightly dismissing him, "Go, get outta here". He made a shooing motion with his hands.

Dean raised his hand, leaned in towards Sam, head lowered to his ear as whispered his revelation.

Sam's features morphed from somewhat amused to shock in the space of a millisecond. He scrunched his face in disgust. "Oh, God, please…just go, Man".

"Dude. Don't wait up". He beamed before dissolving into the crowd.

oOo

Sam downed his warm beer in one large gulp, letting it flow down his throat. He pushed aside his sleeve to check his watch, began to get up, and paused when he felt a warm hand over his. _Hmm, smells like…_He tried to pin-point it but couldn't.

"Please tell me you're not leaving?" Her voice was soft and bubbly.

Sam tried to make his mouth move. "I err..I'm…" Tongue-tied, he tried again for an audible response. She smiled at him, fluttered her lashes. Her curly red hair bounced on her shoulders while she playfully recoiled on to one foot.

"…leaving?...Um no". _Smooth, Sam. Real, smooth_. He thought as he sat back down on his stool.

"Good. By the way, I'm Karen… Please, let me get you a real drink? What'll be?" she asked, bit her bottom lip and placed one hand on her hip.

"Err..." Sam fumbled. She sighed, moved in closer to the bar. Karen leaned over him letting her soft locks float over his face_. God, she smelled good._

"Hey, Sue?" Karen called towards the barmaid. "Two JDs… and coke?" She turned her head toward Sam for approval.

_She smelt like Jess._ Sam blinked wide, and nodded.

Karen returned to the barmaid, rimmed her lips, and winked at her. "Better make that a double," she added in a playful giggle, under her breath.

oOo

"He's so…tall!"

"And long. Ohhh, just look at that cock."

"Maybe those double shots weren't such a great idea?"

"Maybe? This is your fault, Sue. Just look at him, he's out cold."

"For being so tall, he's a bit of a lightweight."

"Yeah, obviously not a big drinker."

"He's really cute, though."

"He's fucking hot."

"Hey! Don't! You can't do that, he's… this is so wrong."

"Oh, come on Karen. You're telling me you didn't want to fuck him?"

"Yeah, but…Sue! He's fucking unconscious! It kinda takes the fun outta it."

"Wonder what Debbie's up to?"

"This sucks!"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"You're so wrong in the head, you know that?"

"Come on, les have some fun with this."

oOo

Dean released a deep, hollow groan; let it vibrate through his body. Warm rays seeping through the window washed over his back. He'd over slept. He thought, went to roll over, paused when he heard the door handle.

"Shhh."

"Don't fucking shh me…"

"Oh, shit, there's someone here."

"Lucky bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Where shall we..."

"Just leave it there"

The door closed with a soft click, followed clumsily by muffled giggles. Definitely overslept. _Need to get the fuck outta here_, he decided.

On finding his left boot, he stealthily made his way to the bedside table. The older Winchester mischievously smiled as he tiled his head to read the hand written note:

_Debbie,__  
__Go check out the nude guy in room 509 at the Days Inn Motel, just across the Main Street Bridge by the mall. We got this guy so drunk that he passed out. We took all his clothes off him. It was wild! What a body and what a cock! He was passed out cold the whole time we were there. Before we left we hid all his things and left his room door open! He's laying nude on the bed with everything showing. Go for it, it's totally awesome._  
_Later,_  
_Karen & Sue_

He chuckled. _Poor dude. _He slipped on his boot on and moved towards the door. Dean frowned, took a moment to digest what he had read. _509_ _Days Inn Motel_. _No way_. He laughed, shaking his head. …s_o drunk that he passed out…Nah, can't be him…He s_ighed loudly, _Fucking hell, Sam_! Dean walked over to the desk, grabbed the piece of paper, and left.

oOo

He was hoping he was wrong, hoping that Sam would be wide awake, tapping away on the laptop. Yep, he was jumping to conclusions. This was SAM. His Sammy. He chuckled again loudly. That's exactly what it was: he was over-fucking-reacting. He crossed the road, could see the Impala now. Dean quickened his step as he drew closer.

There weren't many people around: a small family packing their car at one corner, a young girl skipping near the reception. He walked over to their room, 401, found that the door was closed. _Good sign_, he thought. He fumbled in his pocket for the key, unlocked it, and found two neatly made beds. _Damn it, Sam!_

oOo

Dean spotted the room. It wasn't difficult. The door was, indeed, wide open. He found two petite, middle aged maids leaning on either side of the frame; one had a hand on her hip with her mouth gaped open, the other a hand over her mouth hiding a rather large smile.

"Ooooh… my."

Dean peered over them before he brushed his way into the room. Sam was sprawled on top of the bedspread. NAKED. One arm was hung over to the side, as was his left leg. His other arm was thrown over his chest. Sam's hair hung limp, draped over his eyes. His head leaned to his left, open mouth producing a growing puddle of drool on the white pillow. Dean ran his hands through his hair, leaving them to rest on the back of his neck. _God, Sam. You're a mess._ He stepped back a little, assessing the immediate surroundings. _Where the fuck ARE his clothes? Bitches!_

Dean heard muffled giggles behind him. Sure, it was slightly amusing for him to see Sam in such a state, but this wasn't a public show. The dude needed to regain some dignity. He walked over grabbed a blanket.

"Sorry, show's over ladies".

oOo

_Now, I love reviews!_


End file.
